This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The project focuses on enhancing the user interface features of VCell related to creating, editing, and viewing kinetic models, applying them to specific experimental contexts, and visualizing, comparing, and analyzing both experimental and simulation data. This will be achieved by a combination of two different approaches: de novo development, and integration of external tools (open source or from collaborators). The following specific features and capabilities are being planned: (i) enhanced physiology editor, (ii) custom application interfaces for experimental protocols, (iii) advanced tools for viewing and manipulating multivariate spatial data , and (iv) new user interfaces for integrating experimental and simulation data.